


Promises to Keep

by timeless_alice



Series: Horror Meme - 2018 [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Chaos Theory Pre-Shadowplay, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: Shockwave and Orion Pax take a private moment in Shockwave's apartment





	Promises to Keep

As the senate continued to spread their pretty poisons through the populace, in the hopes to keep the people in their little boxes, Orion Pax and Shockwave remained hidden. Tucked away in the latter’s apartment, out of view of any prying eyes. Away from the hushed voices chipping at the resolve of the people who still had it in them to fight against corruption.

The high rise looked out upon the city, the broad windows capturing the dying light of the day and inviting the stars that carpeted the inky black of the night. Soon, those too would be drowned out by the lights of Iacon, flickering on as life continued on. Orion had always wondered if Shockwave admired the view while he could, in quiet and private moments where he could miss the days where he was a scientist who explored the expanse of space (he had denied it when asked, but Orion could always detect the hint of longing in his voice not quelled by years of practice being a senator). Orion himself had never really considered them; his thoughts were more preoccupied with the goings on on the ground.

But he could not deny the beauty of it. Though, perhaps, that was a side effect of being with Shockwave.

When he had arrived, Shockwave had offered him energon - some high end thing that Orion would never had been able to afford. He had declined, but almost wished he had accepted. The irrational part of him, the part that made his circuits jolt with excess energy when he was around Shockwave, thought that it would perhaps be a fine thing to enjoy a pleasant buzz with him. But the more rational part of him, the part of him that had stormed the senate (which Roller had insisted on claiming was part of his irrational mind), thought it was better this way. For his part, Shockwave did not seem to mind.

"I wonder what they're doing," Shockwave muttered as he looked out the window and onto the streets below. His hand rested on his chin and his flight kibble twitched as he considered. For a moment, Orion thought he was simply speaking to himself, before the stretch of time and a swift glance from Shockwave indicated it was an invitation for conversation.

"I don't know," he said. "The rest of the Senate? I have no idea."

Shockwave hummed by way of response, and spun around to face Orion, a small smile gracing his features. Orion could see a flash of teeth, complete with sharp fangs that added to his handsome, charming look, rather than detract from it. He pushed down those feelings; the warmth and desire to be around him was secondary to the task at hand. It always had been.

"Well," Shockwave went on. His blue eyes shone in the low light of the room. "I'll hear about it tomorrow. If they decide to let me in on their plans, anyway." There was an unmistakable trace of frustration in his voice, almost buried under a well trained jovial tone.

"I wish we knew," Orion muttered, stepping past Shockwave to look out the window. He scanned the horizon for the Senate building, which sat with all lights off. A sleeping beast among the waking, bidding its time to strike out again at unsuspecting people. "How long can we keep doing this?"

Shockwave laughed. It was from deep in his chest, accompanied by a faint, rumbling purr of his engine. There was something a little sad in it, but hopeful. It made him sound like some punch drunk fool, ready to take on the world, even if it was him alone. "As long as we have to," he said. Another show of teeth. "As long as we can," he amended.

Orion wanted to take his hand and squeeze it. Hold it, hold him. Being around him was a little intoxicating, even without high grade putting a buzz in his circuits. "But that can change at any moment," he said.

In the instant after he had spoken, Shockwave swept in and took hold of Orion Pax, turning him so they faced each other. Gentle and familiar, something that lingered somewhere between friends and something more. He pressed his forehead to Orion's as best he could, accounting for height. He smiled, a strangely mischievous look. Or perhaps that was only how Orion had decided to interpret it; the look suited him. They stood that way for a long moment, eyes trained on each other. There was a period in that stretch of silence where Orion thought that Shockwave might be considering kissing him. He wouldn't have been able to deny his own desire to do so. At Shockwave's touch his circuits jolted, erratic sparks jumping along his arms like excess electricity with nowhere to go.

"I suppose it could," Shockwave said, drawing away, even though his hands still rested on Orion's arms. He was almost disappointed, but he didn't say anything as Shockwave continued. "And in that case...I need you to promise me something."

His voice had taken on a solemn quality, all traces of playful teasing swept away. It took Orion several seconds to process it. His tone, his expression. The very serious sudden set to his kibble. The ways his hands tightened, just a little, on Orion's plating, as if Orion would flee in response.

"What is it?" he spoke in almost a whisper.

"No matter what the Senate does, no matter what we have to do, you'll always stick to your guns." Shockwave's gaze was hard.

Orion opened his mouth behind his faceplate to speak, but then shut it. He watched Shockwave, examining every little set and quirk to his stance. Then, he said in a soft voice, "Of course."

The smile Shockwave gave him was small, almost sad. "The world could use more 'bots like you." And with that, he leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss against Orion's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> six of the horror meme- pact and poison
> 
> I'm timelessmulder on tumblr


End file.
